My Little Sister
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Post-TRC. Just another one of those 'stay away from my sister' speeches. Or maybe not. Warnings for yaoi!


**Just a little fic to appease my love for unusual pairings ^^**

**Warnings: Yaoi, angry stuff, false accusations, bad English**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. And there's nothing I can do about it..._  
_**

* * *

_My Little Sister_

It had been a beautiful day. It hadn't been too hot, and in the late afternoon even clouds had started gathering in the sky. They were sure to have rain tonight, finally a relief for the drought-cracked roads and providing farmers a chance to dust out their irrigation systems.

It had been a less beautiful day for standing inside getting new clothes fitted, but Syaoran wouldn't complain – it was for a good cause after all.

And as Clow Country prepared for a stormy night, Syaoran was called to the Prince's quarters.

Syaoran had to admit he was surprised at hearing being summoned by the Prince at first. Usually his love's brother would want to have nothing to do with him, apart from trying to pry him away from his little sister. So being called to his room while Princess Sakura was completely out of sight seemed to be something to worry about.

Walking to the Prince's quarters, all Syaoran could mentally prepare for was another 'stay away from my sister' speech, as it was the only subject the Prince ever used around him. Some blissful thinking in a secluded part of his brain hoped this was Prince Touya giving him his blessings instead, but that was a very small secluded part of his brain which wasn't taken very seriously by the rest of reason. He had never really known what injustice he had done to make the Prince dislike him this much, but either the Prince was even more childish at heart than he seemed – keeping a grudge for taking away his sister for so many years – or something about Syaoran's presence was actually offending the other man.

Syaoran sighed, a small smile on his face, and waved his okay to Fai hiding around a corner with Mokona. Fai reacted with an over the top thumbs-up and the two put sand goggles on their faces – like anyone in this palace wouldn't recognize the pale lanky blonde and the talking white animal when 'disguised' like that. He would just allow the two their fun and pretend he felt actually safer being tailed by the two probably least serious people present in the whole of Clow Country when walking into the dragon's nest – correction, his future brother in law's room.

With another sigh, he knocked on the door.

"Get in." Touya sounded exceptionally gruff. Great.

Giving the sand-goggle-disguised bodyguards a last 'desperate' look, he entered the Prince's quarters.

Even though the Prince welcomed guests more often in his personal quarters, this was actually the first time in all these years Syaoran set foot behind this door. He was surprised by the extent of the Prince's favourite colours in here: He had known the Prince of Clow Country had a preference for blue and black, but to find the entire room filled with just these colours – save a few brightly coloured child's drawings on one wall – was a little too much. Syaoran subtly covered his mouth with his hand, keeping his smile to himself. The man staring at him angrily from a big plush chair in the middle of the room didn't look like he would appreciate being laughed at. Or smiled at. Or anything else, really.

He fixed his eyes momentarily on the child's drawings on the wall, trying to regain his composure. Spotting out the words 'For Brother, from Sakura' in bright pink letters didn't help much though, and he settled for facing the floor respectfully while waiting for his Prince to speak, keeping in his laughter.

He knew Touya was narrowing his eyes at him, probably unsure what to make of his behaviour. It wasn't really something for Syaoran to lower his head to anyone, except for maybe his King and Queen, also his soon to be parents in law. But least of all Touya.

When the other stayed silent, Syaoran could no longer keep a small sound from escaping his lips.

Touya immediately shot upright in his chair. "Are you _laughing _at me, brat?!"

"I was just feeling jealous at my Prince for having drawings from my fiancée when she was still little, your highness," Syaoran kept his sarcasm to a minimum.

"Well, you better be," Touya grumbled while dropping back in his chair.

Syaoran was slightly surprised at how easy he had gotten off. Maybe the Prince was really serious about something this time?

He raised his head slightly, peering at the older brother of his love curiously.

"You must be wondering why I called you here," the voice was gruff and unwilling.

"I am indeed."

"It's about this... this... wedding!" The word was spat out like something dirty.

"There's no need for you to repeat your dislike of your sister's choice in men, you've been rather obvious about it," another (failed) attempt to keep in his sarcasm as much as possible.

Touya glared at him harshly.

"Yes, and you better remember it! I won't let you forget about it anytime soon!"

"I wasn't expecting anything less from my Prince," Syaoran inclined his head, smile tugging at his lips.

"Look, you might've sacrificed your entire life for my little sister and gone through hell multiple times, but that doesn't make you worthy!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, but was perfectly aware there was no response to this spiteful exclamation. Better let the Prince wallow in his self-pity if he liked it so much.

The silence which fell afterwards was almost tangible. Syaoran waited patiently for the Prince to tell him what _ever_ he was called here for, and Touya was busy gritting his teeth to try and grind the words out.

"What... what are you going to do to my sister?"

Syaoran's eyebrows shot up in his hairline, genuinely surprised now. "Why, I'm just going to marry her! I wasn't planning on kidnapping her to a faraway country and locking her in a tower."

"I know that," Touya spat, "even I know you're not a fairytale villain, moron. No, I want to know what you will do once you marry her. I'm gonna kill you if you make her cry!"

"So you've mentioned. I have no intention of making her cry. All I want is to make her happy. You should know that Touya! I don't want her to be hurt anymore than you do." Syaoran really had no clue what the Prince was going on about. He thought he had been quite clear in his intentions with Sakura.

"She's a virgin, you know."

Syaoran's eyes nearly rolled out of their sockets. What the hell was the guy getting at?

"I know she's a virgin, she's not the one to lie to me. But she has my mother's memories, so I'm sure she knows what's going to happen."

"That doesn't mean _you_ know what you're doing!" Touya shot up in his chair and leant forward, grabbing a fistful of Syaoran's robes to pull him closer threateningly. "If you _dare_ hurt her! If you _dare_ laying a finger on her when she doesn't want it!"

Syaoran wrapped his fingers around his Prince's wrist and squeezed angrily, his eyes narrowing to slits. "I really don't like what you're implying, Prince or not. What the hell makes you think I'd do that to her?!"

Touya stared at him, the fire in his eyes practically equalling the fire in Syaoran's. Distrust. Did the guy really think so little of him? Syaoran couldn't imagine it.

"Prove it." I was just a low hiss before Touya's lips clashed violently with his own. Syaoran's body jerked in shock, but his anger – his _disappointment_ – was washing out his brain like bleach. He forcibly pressed back, refusing to acknowledge this man's strength, refusing to let this man trample over him like the lowest of people.

_Did he seriously think Syaoran would hurt Sakura?_

The kiss was messy, teeth biting down on lips and tongues pressing against each other in a furious fight. The hand Touya wasn't using to pull his sister's lover close with was dug into chestnut hair, pulling at the strands and messing it up spitefully. Syaoran raised both hands to return the gesture, practically pulling his almost-brother-in-law's hair from his skull.

The sheer force behind their movements made them topple over, Touya shouldering down the smaller man who was in the less balanced position of the two. Syaoran bucked violently to throw the other off when he was straddled on the floor, using his grip on the Prince's hair to force him to roll over. Pressing one hand on the larger man's chest to keep him down, he dug his tongue in the angry mouth, showing off his dominance and more importantly his superior wrestling skills.

He gasped and groaned when he got kneed in the inside of his thigh, Touya once again gaining the upper hand as Syaoran was easily rolled over back onto the floor while he cringed in surprise.

The damn guy was playing even more dirty than he'd expected.

Even though he hadn't intended on actually harming Sakura's brother, if he was going to be like this then he'd better be prepared for the consequences.

Syaoran, bit down on the elder's lip sharply – gaining a surprised and slightly muffled yelp – and dug his fingertips into the muscles of the other's neck. Touya arched back, pulling his lip free from the vicious bite and trying to get out of the brunette's grip. Saliva and a bit of blood trickled down his lips as he breathlessly protested against the violence, and Syaoran flipped them over effortlessly.

He got himself an angry glare while Syaoran himself sent down something between an triumphant grin and an angry grimace.

Fingers gripped onto fleshy thighs and Syaoran felt how Touya was searching out the sensitive parts around his groin to dig in. His face turned into to a full grimace and he cringed, grabbing the elder's wrists to pry them away from his noble parts.

They sat still like that momentarily, testing out their strength against each other trying to _hurt_ but not damage, until Touya rolled his hips.

Syaoran faltered, not expecting the grinding of the other's crotch between his legs, and let out a faint cry when Touya managed to press his fingers in the soft skin where his legs met his abdomen. But instead of rolling over again, Touya rolled his hips once more.

With a sharp movement of his arm Syaoran elbowed Touya's wrist, effectively forcing him to let go of his painful grip in his groin. The other hand was still in place though, and Touya used it to tilt Syaoran's hips forward, grinding their crotches together.

Syaoran gasped and had to use both hands to regain his balance, planting them on the Prince's shoulders. His back arched down unconsciously, his hips pressing down.

Touya shook his wrist out – probably ridding himself from the memory of Syaoran's sharp elbow – and snuck his hand over the small of Syaoran's back. The other hand slipped away from his groin to grip his hip. Touya smirked up at him triumphantly while he expertly pulled Syaoran's abdomen in the right angle to optimize the feeling of the grinding. Syaoran gasped, and felt at a loss. What kind of reaction is appropriate when your future brother-in-law goes from trying to hurt you to dry humping you?

His fingers tightened around Touya's shoulders and he glared. "Stop it."

"Make me."

The thought of choking his Prince flashed through his mind for a moment, but he knew he had to take into account who he was with even while in such strange situations. He wouldn't get away with physically harming the guy. Instead, he gripped Touya's wrists and pinned them next to his head, making the Prince lose his hold on his abdomen.

Touya smirked and the grinding became more like a jerking of the hips, still forcing their crotches together.

Syaoran groaned, knowing very well the stimulation was making him grow hard, just as he could feel his Prince being hard underneath him. Whereas this position theoretically left him in control, pinning down the black haired guy like this while he kept taunting him was not easing the flow of blood down there.

Suddenly Touya twisted out of his grip, rolling Syaoran with his back on the floor once again. Hands buried in chestnut hair and their lips were smashed together again, Syaoran moaning involuntarily and arching into the other's body.

The fight of dominance with lips, tongues and teeth resumed, and Syaoran's hand flew up to dig his fingers into the other's side, pressing in a place he knew the guy was ticklish from previous observations. Touya jerked away from the hand and Syaoran was on top again.

Syaoran followed the example and tangled his fingers in raven hair, biting and licking and saliva running down the taller man's face in their angry pursuit. Touya let out a long open mouthed moan when Syaoran for the first time rolled down his hips, putting pressure on their erections in a sharp motion.

A forceful tug on his hair and their legs tangling, Syaoran felt how his shoulder bumped against some unimportant piece of furniture as he was pressed into the thin scratchy carpet again. Touya shoved at his robes, quickly making his way to his pants and practically ripping them open.

Syaoran struggled, but whatever it was he was now laying against, it was limiting his movements with his right arm sufficiently for Touya to keep him down even while concentrating on other things. His teeth dug into the other's lower lip again, tasting blood and feeling mixed saliva dripping down the corners of his mouth.

Touya jerked from the bite, but smirked with his swollen lip anyway when he managed to get his fingers around Syaoran's manhood. Syaoran gasped and arched, suddenly less inclined to struggle and hurt the other now his more important parts were held hostage.

It didn't seem as if the elder had any particularly painful intentions with the appendage though, as he tugged it only the slightest bit harsher than preferable, coaxing it to grow full length.

Syaoran twisted his hands in the other's hair, moaning and squirming slightly.

Smirking, Touya continued his ministrations, stroking Syaoran with a little more vigour than necessary and slipping a hand underneath his ass.

Syaoran froze and suddenly twisted, bumping his hip painfully in the furniture trying to escape fingers in a place he really didn't want them. He glared harshly. "_That_ is off-limits to you, my friend."

Touya merely replied with a smirk and tried again.

His hand shot down and his fingers squeezed painfully around the elder's wrist, prying it free from his pooling robes and pulling it in between of them. "I said no," he hissed.

"Well, _I_ don't bottom," Touya hissed back.

"And _I_ wasn't gay to begin with."

A harsh tug on his erection and he winced, but he refused to back down. "Not very convincing there, brat."

"And why would I be marrying your little sister then?"

"I don't know, status?"

Syaoran growled and squeezed his eyes shut to contain himself. "Do you _want_ me to punch out your teeth, or are you just pretending?"

"Just pretending, really." Touya ducked down and bit into Syaoran's collarbone, drawing blood.

Syaoran glared at the black hair under his chin and reached down, not-so-accidentally bumping the back of his hand hard against the elder's length before starting to undo his robes as well. Touya cringed and bit harder for a moment, before leaning up again and resume their oral fight for dominance.

This time Touya was at an advantage, as he already held Syaoran's manhood and was having his way with it happily, while Syaoran was still trying to get through the large amount of princely robes to find his way to his attacker's weakness – or hardness, whatever. Syaoran felt how his head was pressed down and his back arched, involuntarily responding instead of fighting.

When his fingers wrapped around the heated organ he immediately used it to tug the other down. Touya yelped and let himself drop from his knees, hands now stuck between their bodies and erections. Syaoran took this chance to have his revenge in the tongue battle and simultaneously stretched his fingers around both their erections.

The other shuddered and bucked his hips, wrapping his own fingers around their joined lengths from the other side and squeezing them together. They had to let go from their lip-lock to pant, both now bucking erratically.

Syaoran had really no clue left what he was doing and why, but this overwhelming need was mind-blowing. Touya panted close to his ear, giving occasional nips just hard enough to hurt. The pleasure was searing through his blood. He bore his fingers in the other's skin for good measure, before suddenly reaching down and planting his teeth in the Prince's neck with vigorous determination. He lost all kinds of rhythm with his hips as he shuddered and released.

Touya backed away smirking, holding up his sticky hand as a victorious weapon.

Syaoran slowly licked his swollen lips, staring up at his Prince numbly. The heaving of his chest subsided and he let himself sink down on the rough carpet.

When Touya made to stand Syaoran's arms shot out again. He wrapped one arm around his Prince's back to firmly hold him in place, the other going back to its post on the other's erection. Touya gave him a wide-eyed look in surprise, but Syaoran merely smirked as he started to jack off the Prince on top of him.

He tried to struggle once, but was probably not prepared for the sheer strength in Syaoran's arm keeping him down as he was in no position to get any leverage. He moaned, and Syaoran sped up his tugging when he felt the Prince shuddering.

It took only a few more moments to get Touya off as well, and while the Prince slumped on top of him Syaoran let his arms drop down. Touya panted and Syaoran could hear him gritting his teeth next to his ear.

When it seemed the other got back to his senses a little, Syaoran pushed the heavy body off unceremoniously. Cringing at the sight of two people's semen on his clothes he started to close his pants again.

"Okay, have her."

Syaoran's head snapped to the side in surprise when he heard the words the Prince sighed. "How the hell did we get from this to that?"

"I told you to prove it, didn't I?"

"So angry sex counts as proof that I'll take good care of your little sister?"

"No, getting that angry at being accused of _not_ taking good care of her does."

"And...?"

"And even while angry you're gentle enough not to beat the living daylights out of me when I assault you."

Syaoran lifted an eyebrow, not really believing what he was hearing.

"And..." Touya hesitated, and to Syaoran's surprise even _blushed_ a little. "Even though I forced it upon you, you did go through until the end. You didn't just stop when your own pleasure was complete."

Syaoran scoffed and sat up, finishing the straightening up of his clothes and folding his robes over the sticky spots carefully. "Of course I didn't just stop there. It's not like you were raping me, I was partaking myself. These things come from two sides."

Touya nodded carefully. "Yes. And that's why you passed my test."

"Test?" Syaoran stood, looming over his Prince on the floor while narrowing his eyes.

"Can you blame me for wanting to test you myself at least once before that damned wedding?"

"Well, absolutely marvellous I passed." Syaoran rolled his eyes and started walking to the door. "But it doesn't make _me_ happier for having you as a brother-in-law."

"Oi! _I'm_ the one who should be pissed!"

Syaoran sent one glare over his shoulder, shutting up the Prince with a gulp. Hopefully he would realize soon that some things were over the line. Soon being when Yukito found out.

"Don't you dare let Sakura get wind of this. I _won't_ be gentle enough not to hit the living daylights out of you if she does."

Slamming open the door he was met with the sight of Fai trying to tap a fainted Mokona back to consciousness. The look he received from the mage slightly resembled the look of a kid just caught stealing cookies.

He gave Fai a glare for good measure, and the blonde nodded hastily to show he understood.

He was _never_ going to his brother-in-law's room alone again.

* * *

**You know that feeling when your logic seems to be solid when you write it down, and afterwards you have no idea how you ever thought this was logical? Well, I'm a bit afraid this might be one of those stories. Sorry~!**

**And my usual: Pleeease review because I really do want to improve my writing, even if I can only write yaoi smut.**


End file.
